This Is A Call
by not-so-average-07
Summary: A songfic to go along with Learning To Breathe about Rylynn and Tyler's time apart and then them getting back together.


**Just a song fic about Tyler and Rylynn's time apart and them, or more so her, finally realizing they are meant to be together.**

_She fooled her friends into thinking she was strong_

_But she still sleeps with the light on_

_And she acts like it's all right on_

_As she smiles again her mother lies there sick with cancer_

_And her friends don't understand her_

_She's a question without answers who feels like falling apart_

_She knows she's much more than worthless_

_But she needs to find her purpose_

_She wonders what she did to deserve this and…_

I lied again today. Jessica asked me if I was feeling alright. I put on my fake smile and said yes. I just came from seeing my mother. She is at a rehab center here in California for her drinking problem. She finally realized that it was killing her. She asked how I was and I said great. Jess and the girls say I need to find someone, they don't get it. For me it was you, no matter what happened it was you. But I guess that changed. I don't know why or how or when but it did. I need to get back on my feet. I have a job interview today with a major company. I would be the head fashion photographer or whatever. But I can't enjoy it like I normally could. Because I don't know much anymore. It all became a lot less clear when you left.

_She's calling out to you, this is a call, this is a callout, _

_Cause every time I fall down_

_I reach out to you_

_And I'm losing all control now_

_My hazard signs are out_

_I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

I called you again but no answer. I should stop trying but I can't. I'm starting to lose control and nobody is here to help me. It has been six months, I should have moved on. But I can't. I come home and the apartment is to clean. I look in the closest and it's all Charlotte Rue and Abercrombie. No more American Eagle. I know I should stop but I can't, so I reach for the phone again.

_He tells everyone a story_

_Because he thinks his life his boring_

_And he fights so you won't ignore him_

_Because that's his biggest fear_

_And he cries but you rarely see him do it_

_He loves, but he's scared to use it_

_So he hides behind the music_

_Because he likes it that way_

_He knows, he is much more than worthless_

_He needs to find the surface_

_Because he's starting to get nervous_

A black hole. That it was my life had become since coming back to Ipswich. I told Caleb and the others that everything was fine, I forgot how bad of a liar I am. Reid came by today, he was trying to help but all I did was fight and give him a black eye. But he didn't get angry. He said that he'll be back tomorrow with Caleb and Pogue. After he left I locked the door and let the tears come. My life is falling apart and there isn't much I can do to stop it. I hope you don't think that I don't love you because I do. It just hurts too much. So I drag myself up, turn on my I Pod, and I go for a run. I know that I can do this, I just need to find out how.

_He's calling out to you_

_This is a call, this is a call out_

_Cause every time I fall down_

_I reach out to you_

_And I'm losing all control now_

_And my hazard signs are all out_

_I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

The pain is getting better. I don't feel it running through me every day. I pull out my cell phone and notice something. No missed calls. I know what that means, it means you gave up. And that hurts worse than everything else. I saved your last voicemail. And every time I almost let myself get sucked back under I listen to it. Surprisingly it helps. I have a great job now, in Boston. I'm helping people. Once you have been on the other side all you want to do is help.

_Have you ever felt this way before?_

_Cause I don't wanna hide here anymore_

_Take me to a place where nothing's wrong_

_And thanks for coming shut the door_

_They say someone out there sees us_

_Well if you're real then save me Jesus_

_Cause I've been here far too long_

_I wasn't meant to feel alone._

I know the truth now, about why you left. All it took was something so simple for your carefully constructed walls to come tumbling down. Shock was what I felt at first. I mean you of all people? The idea was simply insane. Then I was furious. That you didn't trust me enough, but that wasn't it, you just didn't want to hurt me. Well you tried not to, but you failed at that. But we're going to be ok now. Cause I'm here, and I don't want to fall again either.

_And now I'm calling out to you_

_This is a call, this is a call out_

_Cause every time I fall down_

_I reach out to you_

_And I'm losing all control now_

_And my hazard sings are all out_

_I'm asking you _

_To show me what this life is all about_

I'm trying not to cry, Reid would mock me until the end of time, even though he teared up at his wedding. But watching you walked towards me in that dress is simply amazing. You look so stunningly beautiful. I still remember the day you agreed to be my wife, I was so scared. But you said yes just like Nathan told me you would. He's here, with the rest of the Tree Hill gang. But right now all I can think about is you getting closer to me. In an hour you will be my wife. It took us a bit to get here but I am never going to let you go, not again.

_Show me what this life is all about_

_Show me what this life is all about_

**And that's it. The song is This Is A Call by Thousand Foot Krutch, hope you liked it.**


End file.
